Interlocked Fate
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Although their physical bodies were gone, their hearts never stopped beating. -Yusei/Aki


**_Author_**_: BebePanda401  
><strong>Story Title<strong>: Interlocked End.  
><strong>Words: 1,190<br>Warnings: **Character death.  
><strong>Rating: 'K+'<br>A/N**: One story I have been desperate to write for over a year since watching Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but never really got around to writing about it. Although this is about character death (Yusei+Aki), it is in the best way you can go. I wanted to write this because nobody really ever writes about the elderly days of Team 5D's, par mentions at the ends of epilogue's or something. So without further ado, I present you with this story, I hope I do not offend anybody in the process of writing and publishing this story._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Interlocked End~<em>**

It was almost time.

They had bothed changed within the passing years. Amber coloured irises had faded, their spark of youth no longer igniting them. Instead, the light that once shone brightly within them, was now replaced with a worn out candle of wisdom and passing years of experience. Her long and elegant magneta tresses had called a truce of their youth as well, and were now stained with a shining make-up of gray.

Futhermore, cobalt orbs had narrowed, and lost their thrive for excitment and unity. Instead, they now held peace and tranquility, halting the raging wars of guilt and frustration that he had been battling for many, many years. The once proud, raven black hair had also been stained a worn down gray colour, only the gold highlights still standing strong - although they were fading as well.

Their once bouncy and young complexions had slowly, but noticebly, creased through out their ageing years. They had also gotten slightly shorter as well, and their healthy lives had sinces decreased, giving themselves a chance to relax and lead more of a laidback and family-orientated lifestyle. They had all shared many years laughing, crying and smiling together, as friends.

But now was the time for silence.

As the two lovers lay in the white room, amist of white sheets and beeping machines measuring their hearts, pulses and whatnot. They were now just too weak, and it was time for the two of them to depart from this world, to the next beautful lands that lay awaiting for them on the other side. This was the start of a new journey for them. And they would soon be re-united with their friends.

Jack had been the first to go, he succumbed to a lifetime of crashes which later weakened his body, and Carly refused to go on longer without him. She loved their kids, Jay and Zakuro, but the two of them both knew that without each other, they would not last. So, Carly had died three days later due to stress related illnesses, and they were buired side by side.

Crow was soon to follow a year later, he died of natural causes. Many believed he had overworked himself in his final years, but he was glad to. For three months earlier, his beloved wife Ruka had died because of her frailness and sickness that she had gained when she was a young child- but Crow was finally able to rejoin her, giving him the peace that he truly desired.

Rua had then joined them two months before this very present day, leavingthe two of them to protect and watch over the 'kids' for them all. But even Rua did not want to die.

Nobody truly wants to die, but it is a way of life. It needs to be accepted and embraced, but do not only think of happy times. Think of pain and regret too, for you are remembering the life they lived, not their death and departure of this world.

They had laughs, and even built up a family, repairing the patches left behind so long ago. Neo Domino City was thriving, swearing to protect the planet as much as possible. Team 5D's re-uniting, more duels, creating new lives out of old ones, and through it all, they treasured it all so much. The hard times and happy times, all of it.

Without their families to support them, both of the two people were not sure if they would have ever gotten through life to the grand ages that they were now. Both of them were thankful to be alive for even this long in life- none of them thought they would get to their senior years. It was truly a blessing they were able to tell stories and warn others not to make the mistakes they did, so that they could all lead a blissful future into a bright and broad horizon.

But now, their job was finished.

The female of the pair cracked open her eyes, unable to see much other than white. She turned her head over, to see her husbands eyes closed off from the world, as she gave off a weak smile. He was there when no-one else was looking for, and she was eternally grateful. From enemies to lovers, their relationship was beautiful. It had it's ups and downs, arguments and breaks, but it strived through.

The least she could do was be there for him in their final waking hours on this earth. This planet. Who knows where this new journey would take them? They may be soulmates for life, but their friends were also always there. They could at least pay them a visit before they set off into the next unknown stage of a wonderful thing called life.

His eyes momenterily flickered, also glancing at his wife and smiling too. It was nearly time, their shells of this earth finally outliving them, no matter how young they felt. Sight begining to fade, their breathing began to cease.

But before their departure, one hand gripped onto another. He looked down, and saw his wife's hand entertwined with his. She was conveying her fial emotions to him- love, sympathy, happiness, fear and regret for the things she could have done, as he tightened the seal that binded each other's destiny together.

"See you soon, Aki."

"I'll be waiting, Yusei."

As they took that final breath into the atmopshere around them, and closed their shutters tight, all light that ignited in their eyes was now doused away. The final members of Team 5D's had now, finally passed on, in the way that they wanted to- side by side in an interlocked fate. And their final message to the one's they loved now that they were both gone?

Although their physical bodies had gone, their hearts never stopped beating.

* * *

><p><em>AN: You guys may be wondering- I only called Yusei and Aki by their names once in this story. I respect the fact their death, even though they are fictional, would be very personal. Please, I beg of you, always respect your elders, they have many beautiful stories to tell._


End file.
